The Taiyoukai And The Human
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: A story of how Rin and Sesshoumaru fell in love and Rin becomes the Lady of the Western Lands and a demon.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I am Rin. I am 17 and I travel with Lord Sesshoumaru, Master Jaken, and Ah-un. We've traveled all over the country side within these few years. Even though I love the scenery and the flowers, there are times that I don't. Despite the many monsters that have happened to cross our path, I still can't help but want to stay here even more; especially by Lord Sesshoumaru's side.

Since I have joined up with Lord Sesshoumaru, I learned that he was searching for a monster known as Naraku. Even now, our search of the vile, half demon continues. Lord Sesshoumaru has given up on getting Tetsusaiga from his half demon, half brother Inuyasha not too long ago. I have noticed this change ever since I turned thirteen. It was around that time that Lord Sesshoumaru has begun acting differently towards me.

Deep inside my heart, there is a secret that no one else has ever known. That secret is; I'm in love with Lord Sesshoumaru. Of course, I haven't confessed to him about my feelings. I'm afraid of what he's going to say. It terrifies me to think what Lord Sesshoumaru would do once he knows. Would he cast me aside? Or worse, ignore me? I shuddered to think what other things he might do.

**Hi Everyone, Okay this is a Sesshy/ Rin fic. This fic I wrote a couple of years ago and I really hope you enjoy reading it. Please review and tell me what you think of it.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

We are now nearing the village where Inuyasha is taking shelter. Earlier today, Lord Sesshomaru stated that we were traveling to visit Inuyasha. That he needed to talk to him about something. It was fishy to me at first, so I took a peek at his face, hoping it was all a joke, but it was a serious façade. I heard the rustling of leaves to my right and out jumped a female dog demon. She had her sword pointing at Lord Sesshomaru, but he continued to stand there unfazed by the newcomer.

"Why, hello Sesshomaru. Long time no see, has it? Well, it looks like you still have that human girl with you. Now tell me, Sesshomaru. Why, lord of the west is letting a little human girl tag along with him?" the female dog demon questioned.

"That is none of your business, Akina," Sesshomaru stated calmly, looking past the sword to its owner.

"Well it kind of is my business, when of course, you're on my land," Akina stated, a grin appearing on her face.

"Well not for long, Akina. We're just taking a shortcut. It's much easier to pass on through here than taking the long road around," Sesshomaru replied.

"Well then, I hope you and your human have a good day." The female dog demon sheathed her sword, and disappeared after giving Sesshomaru one more glare.

"Hn."

When the dog demon finally left, Lord Sesshomaru continued on walking to our destination, while we followed after him.

We walked until the sun was almost setting for the day. We stopped by a riverside, where we camped out for the night. Of course we could've kept on walking, but I was too hungry to even take another step. I was setting up the fire when a voice spoke up,

"Rin, come with me."

I looked over at Lord Sesshomaru and he was looking at me, waiting for me to stand up and so I did.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" I wondered. Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he turned his back to me and began walking. I could only follow him into the forest. We walked for awhile until we came to a huge clearing. The sight of the lush green leaves and the butterflies that were flying lazily in the air caught my attention. I didn't even notice Lord Sesshomaru walking up to me and standing a few feet away, watching me. Suddenly he spoke up, causing me to snap out of my thoughts,

"Rin we need to talk."

I looked up into the golden eyes that caused me to fall in love with him in the first place. I finally found my voice and replied,

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

It took him a moment to respond,

"Rin, I always thought I hated humans and half breeds, but now, I realized that I felt hatred towards them only because my father mated with a human; Inuyasha's mother, Izayai. Since Inuyasha's mother was human, she didn't live long and she soon died of heart break. When she died, it broke my father's heart," I could see Lord Sesshomaru didn't want to relive this memory of his father, but he continued anyway,

"It was then that I started developing hatred towards them, but now I have found out that not all humans are that way and soon I found myself falling in love with a very beautiful, smart, kind human."

"I am sorry for your mother M' lord, and if you don't mind me asking who is this person you speak of?"

I see Lord Sesshomaru looking at me and smirked,

"The one I love is you, Rin."

I gasped and just stared at him; the shock was too great.

_Did he say what I think he said? Did I hear him say that he loves me?_

I snapped out of it and blushed. Meekly, I replied,

"I love you too Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't want to say anything because I was scared that you wouldn't love me and send me away because of it."

He suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulls me to him and whispers,

"Rin, you should know that all of the years that you have been with me, that I would never do that. From now on, you need not call me lord. Sesshomaru would be just fine."

"Okay, Lord- I mean Sesshomaru," I felt myself blushing furiously. It was too good to be true!

Setting down his armor, Sesshomaru made me sit down on his lap as he continued to hold me to him. I felt him move slightly and heard an inhale from behind me. He had buried his nose into my hair and taking my scent in. I laid my head against his chest and we sat there for hours until my stomach started to growl. A light blush graced my cheeks as embarrassment settled in. I heard him chuckle, which made me embarrassed that much more.

"We should head back to camp and get you something to eat," Sesshomaru stated. I nodded,

"Okay, Sesshy-sama."

We got up and he placed his armor back on and took my hand, where we started walking back to Jaken and Ah-un.

When we got there, Jaken had already placed the fish over the fire to cook. I could see that his nose was dripping and his clothes; soaked with water. Jaken finally noticed us and did a light bow over in Sesshomaru's direction and came upon our linked hands.

"Rin, what are you doing with Lord Sesshomaru's hand?"

But before I could answer, Sesshomaru spoke up,

"Never mind that, Jaken. Just know that you are to call Rin, Lady Rin from now on."

I could see that Jaken wanted to question about calling me Lady Rin, but decided against it and kept his mouth shut,

"Yes, M' Lord."

I went over to the fire and checked on the fish. I could tell that they were done so we all grabbed a stick and dug into our meal for the night. Hours later, Jaken and Ah-un were sleeping soundly next to the crackling fire.

Sesshomaru and I stayed up for a bit, cuddling in each other's arms until Sesshomaru broke the night silence,

"We're setting out early tomorrow for Inuyasha's village, so I think it's time for you to go on to sleep, Rin."

"Sesshomaru, if Inuyasha doesn't hang out with his gang, then where did they all go?" I wondered.

"Well the demon slayer and the monk are now happily married and currently living at the Demon slayer's village, while my half breed of a brother is living with the miko," Sesshomaru explained and I could only nod with understanding.

"Oh…"

Sesshomaru then lowered his head down towards me and kissed my forehead. I snuggled into his warmth and soon fell asleep.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I watched Rin fall asleep in my lap. I smiled slightly at the sight; the moonlight shining down on us, making Rin looked even more innocent. I whispered softly,

"My beautiful Rin I have loved you for the longest time. I always thought it was wrong to love a human, but after I fell in love with you, I found out that it was okay. I promise, when we have children together, I'll always love them, even if they're hanyou."

I brushed hair from her cheeks and hugged her tighter to me as I soon fell into a light sleep; my senses on high alert.

**Off In the Forest POV**

"That's what you think Sesshomaru, but you'll find out in the morning. If you don't want me as your mate, then you can't have a mate at all," the mysterious person growled. Then the shadow disappeared into the night.

**Hi everyone, I was really surprised that I actually got reviews cause I never really tried this before. Please keep it up. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rin's POV**

I was stirred awake by the light breeze of the morning. I looked around at my surroundings to see that I had woken up before dawn. I moved to get up from my laying position, only to be held there by a pair of muscular arms. I looked up, remembering that I had slept against Sesshomaru's body.

I was surprised to see him sleeping. It was my first time to ever see him asleep. Most of the time on our journey, he would not be around or when I woke up, he would be awake and watching over us. This time, Sesshomaru can finally sleep like a baby; even through the morning.

I extracted myself from the safety of his arms and stretched out the kinks in my neck. I went to the burnt out fire and began re-firing the logs. Once the fire was lit again, I went off into the forest where I had spotted the hot springs before and took a morning dip there.

I got behind a bush and undressed quickly before I slipped in the steamy water. I sighed as all my tense muscles began to loosen and relax. I closed my eyes at the warm feeling. As I scrubbed myself clean, I came upon a nasty scar on my shoulder. An unforgettable memory came to mind.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was a bright and sunny day. A good day to go out picking for flowers. I had already gathered some purple irises, white lilies and pink carnations in my hands. I had failed to gather one particular flower; a red spider lily. I searched everywhere, but couldn't find it. Then about a mile ahead from camp and perched on a cliff, was a patch of red spider lilies._

_I was ecstatic on finding the precious flowers that I braved my fear of heights and climbed the rocky cliff . I stretched my arm as far as I could but my fingers barely grazed the flowers. Bent on getting the flowers, I didn't hear something swooping down on me. A screech of a Hawk was heard and its talons scrape past my shoulders, tearing my kimono and scraping my skin. I hissed at the pain. Another swipe at me, and more scrapes appeared on my shoulders, the blood slowly drenching my already ripped kimono._

_The loss of blood made my vision blurry and lose my footing on the cliff. Reaching once more, I grabbed the flowers by the stems and I came tumbling down the cliff, feeling rocks dig into my skin and the pain being inflicted. Then the pain dulled and the falling stopped as wind brushed against my face. I struggled to keep my eyes open, but the last thing I saw before falling into darkness was white._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It was still shocking to remember what had happened. After getting the memory out of my head, I got out of the springs and went to pull my clothes back on. The sun was peeking out from behind the clouds and it was soon morning. I had to get back before Sesshomaru had woken and worry about me. I gathered my things and headed back to camp.

Upon arriving there, I stopped myself and hid behind a tree as I surveyed the scene. There, in front of Sesshomaru was the female dog demon from the other day. I noticed that Sesshomaru was no unarmed. Had this little fight began when I was out in the springs? Just how did that female dog demon manage to unarm Sesshomaru? That was not possible!

In a blink of an eye, the female dog demon shot forward, her sword in hand and pierced Sesshomaru's abdomen as if it was cutting through butter. I stood there shocked; my hand went up to cover my mouth from letting out a gasp. Sesshomaru then fell to his knees; his right hand covered the bleeding wound on his body. The red, crimson liquid spread quickly, drenching his clothing in red.

I spotted Tokijin that had been tossed, a few feet away from me. I dropped my towel and quickly, snuck over and picked it up. I stood behind her and pointed Sesshomaru's sword at her, never faltering in my posture. In a cold voice, I replied,

"Leave him alone!"

Without difficulty, she pulled her sword out of him, and turned around to face me. She then pointed her already soiled sword at me, with the blade still stained with Sesshomaru's blood.

"Who do you think you are?" the dog demon spat.

"Me? Why I'm the Lady of the Western Lands," I replied confidently, still not dropping my guard. She had to pay for what she did to Sesshomaru!

The dog demon merely laughed,

"You must be joking, little girl. There is no way that Sesshomaru would ever love a human being, at least not one such as you."

"You don't even know him, so how can you say that?" I replied back.

At that moment, I felt Tokijin's power surge and pulse in my hand. I could feel my eyes changing as I held onto the sword. It was as if I had a whole new power building up inside me. With ease, I was able to lift the sword up and cried,

"DRAGON BLAST!"

I could see the attack heading straight for her and it looked like she didn't have enough time to get out of the way, so it hit her dead on. She let out a sickening scream as the blast burned her flesh and in an instant she disappeared.

I slid Tokijin in my obi where it was secured and my eyes went back to normal. I ran over to Sesshomaru, his eyes were already trying to stay open. His voice was rasped and I leaned in to hear his words clearly,

"Rin how did you?"

"Shh, just save your strength for now. We're going to get you healed, don't you worry," I assured him and he put all his trust in me as he closed his eyes to rest. His breathing, I had noted was shallow, so I called Ah-un who responded quickly to my call. I hauled Sesshomaru on top of the demon horse, don't ask how I did that, but it was difficult that's for sure.

I remember that someone was missing. Looking around for the green demon, I found that Jaken was nowhere to be seen. Instead of trying to find him, I had to hurriedly get to Inuyasha's Village to get Sesshomaru healed. So I got on Ah-un behind Sesshomaru and we took to the skies.

In about half an hour later, we finally landed outside the village. I got off Ah-un and took off running, leading the demon horse into the village. I cried out Inuyasha's and Kagome's names. I ran down further down the road, still calling until finally I saw them running out of the hut on the far left of the street.

"Rin! What's wrong?" Kagome went to my side first and I tried to control my breathing as I spoke,

"While I was off to the springs, a dog demon came and injured Sesshomaru. He's hurt badly and I wanted you to help me," I replied. I could see Kagome taking a look behind me and let out a little gasp before commanding the hanyou to take his brother inside.

I followed Inuyasha and Kagome inside the hut. It wasn't at all special, but it was enough to fit a family of four or five. Inuyasha took Sesshomaru over to the mat and laid him on the bed in the back.

I sat next to Sesshomaru holding his hand as Kagome went out to gather some herbs. She came back a few minutes later with a handful of green herbs and walked over to us. She knelt down and began grinding some herbs together, working very hard. I looked up and wondered,

"Is there anything I can do, Kagome?"

"Yes, you and Inuyasha can go and fetch water from the stream nearby," Kagome stated. I nodded,

"Okay."

I went over to the entrance of the hut and picked up two wooden buckets and I handed one over to Inuyasha who had a pout on his face. We left the hut quietly and walked to the nearby stream and filled the buckets.

When our buckets were full of the cool water, we began walking back to the village in silence. Kagome acknowledged us as we walked in the door, and made us set the buckets down next to her,

"Rin, could you get me a wash cloth over there and wet it. Then wet his face with it."

"Yes, Kagome." I went and did as I was told, praying for Sesshomaru's recovery. A few hours went by as Kagome stitched Sesshomaru's wound up. When the process of stopping the bleeding was done, Kagome got up and stretched,

"Okay, it's done Rin. The wound is patched up, but it will be a while before he is completely healed. For now, let him rest and he will be fine in no time."

"Thank you Kagome. I owe you big time,"

"You don't have to owe me anything, Rin. I'm glad to be of use to you," Kagome smiled as she dragged the hanyou of the hut, leaving me alone with Sesshomaru.

I looked at his face, he wasn't in pain anymore. I sighed happily, and then tears rolled down my cheeks as I started to cry,

"I don't know what I would do if you had died. I'm so glad that you're safe!"

I sobbed until I fell asleep by his side.

**END OF RIN'S POV**

Kagome and Inuyasha came back from their little walk to see the girl fast asleep with dried tears on her cheeks. Kagome felt bad for the girl and brought out a blanket and covered the girl with it before falling asleep next to Inuyasha.

**HI everyone, okay here is chapter 2. Okay I want to let you know that this story is going to be very short, I already have it wrote and everyone. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**RIN'S POV**

The next morning, I woke up, rubbing sleep out of my eyes as I heard a little chuckle. I looked up into a pair of golden eyes. Sesshomaru had awakened!

I looked at him with fresh tears rolling down my face. He brought a hand up and wiped them away. He had a sad expression on his face as if he had hurt someone he held so dear,

"Please stop crying Rin. I hate it when you cry."

"Okay," I sniffed, wiping away the tears on my cheeks. Then with renewed strength, I asked,

"Who was she exactly, Sesshomaru?"

"Her name is Akina, and she is the daughter of Lord Malico of the East. She wants to be my mate, but when she finally showed up the other day, I told her I had already chosen you as my mate and she didn't take the news well," Sesshomaru explained, staring at me.

"I think I got rid of her. But I didn't mean to!" I stated. Sesshomaru chuckled once again,

"That is alright, Rin. A question though, how did you manage to wield Tokijin? It amazes me that a human was able to control that power it has."

"I don't know myself, Sesshomaru. But when I picked it up, I felt its power surge through me and my eyes started to change. It was almost as if I had changed into a demon when holding it."

"You know what; I think I might know why. Remember a couple years ago when you were hurt very badly and I gave you some of my blood to heal"

"Yes?"

"Well I think Tokijin's power reacted to my blood that's in you," Sesshomaru thought. Then he suddenly noticed his surroundings. He wasn't outside anymore and it was unfamiliar to him, so he looked over at me,

"Where are we?"

"We're at Inuyasha's village. It was the only place I could think of at the moment. You aren't mad are you?" I wondered, but Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No, I am glad you brought me here. I have some business with my brother of mine." I nodded at his approval then I bit my lips,

"But there is one thing."

"Oh? What is it?" Sesshomaru wondered. I looked down in my lap,

"Jaken is missing; he wasn't at camp when I came back."

"Don't worry about Jaken, he can take care of himself," Sesshomaru assured me. I doubted for a bit, but then agreed.

"Oh? You're already up, Sesshomaru? Do you feel any pain or discomfort at all?" Kagome asked from the entrance. We both looked at her and Sesshomaru shook his head,

"Miko, did you patch me up?"

"Uh…yes…" I could see her blush a bit. If I knew how to patch someone up, I wouldn't seek assistance from her. I looked away with jealousy.

"So the high and mighty Sesshomaru has awakened I see?" I looked up to see Sesshomaru's obnoxious brother in the doorway.

Sesshomaru sat there in silence, I could hear Inuyasha's growl of frustration and walked forward. I thought I had to use my body to protect Sesshomaru from his angry brother, but it was Kagome's command that had stopped him in his tracks.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha was sent to the ground in an instant as if pulled by gravity.

"So, just what have you come here for? Certainly not for the jewel shards," Inuyasha sneered after recovering from such an impact.

"Always think that you got everything figured out. Yes, I have not come here for the jewel shards, but Naraku's hideout. You don't happen to know where it is?" Sesshomaru stated. The half breed scoffed, sitting with his legs crossed and his arms also crossed about his chest in a pouting manner.

"Why should I tell you where it is?"

Inuyasha was being stubborn as always.

"Just tell us where Naraku's hiding, Inuyasha!" I replied and his sharp eyes flitted my way. A second later, he turned away from my view and replied,

"I don't know where he is."

"Lia-" I started but Sesshomaru stopped me,

"Rin."

"Yes, Sesshomaru." I replied. I could feel the Miko's and the half-breed's eyes on us. Sesshomaru then broke the silence and replied,

"I'll just be on my way then since you don't have the information I needed. Tomorrow Rin and I will head out. Until then, the Miko can fetch me something to eat."

"Let that human girl of yours fetch you some dinner! Don't order Kagome around like she's your slave!" Inuyasha fumed, standing up with an accusing finger pointing at my Sesshomaru.

"It's alright, Inuyasha! They're our guests and as a host, I have to prepare some dinner for them and make them feel welcomed in our home," the Miko stated. She has some heart after all, unlike the half-breed she keeps hanging around with.

Dinner was soon served; the pot boiling with stewed vegetables and beef. We all dug in hungrily, but I noticed that the half-breed was off to the side.

"Hey," I called out. I could see the dog ears wiggle in response, "aren't you going to eat?"

"I have my own meal, thank you," the half-breed replied. I craned my neck to have a look see and in his hands was the most unusual food. I walked up to him with my bowl of stew in my hands and pointed my chopsticks at him,

"What's that you're eating?"

"Ninja food," the half-breed replied slurping some long, yellowish thing. The smell was overwhelming and delicious.

"Ninja food?" I questioned. The half-breed only nodded,

"Yeah, food from Kagome's time."

My eyes widened and turned to look at the girl,

"You're a ninja?"

Kagome laughed and waved her hands in front of her,

"No, I'm just an ordinary girl from the future. Do you want to try what Inuyasha's eating, Rin?"

"I could?" I wondered and the girl merely nodded her head.

"It's no problem," Kagome replied and reached into her over-sized yellow bag and pulled out something circular. Reaching over to the pot of hot water and poured it into the bowl before handing it towards me. I placed my stewed bowl on the ground before grasping the steaming bowl from Kagome. I looked down at my bowl to see yellow, squiggly things along with green onions and some sort of pink and white flower looking thing.

"What's this called?" I asked, curiously.

"Ramen and that pink and white thing is called a fishcake. If you decide that you like it, I'll let you take some with you-" Kagome replied, but Inuyasha cut her off,

"No! Those are mines!"

"Stop being so childish, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. A hurt look on his face appeared,

"But..."

"I'll bring some more next time, okay?"

"You guys fight like a real married couple," I giggled. I could see pink staining Kagome's cheek as well as the half-breeds.

"Ha! Like I'll ever marry this wench!"

"What'd you say, Inuyasha!"

The rest of the night was filled with talk and the fire crackling. The room was much warmer than sleeping outside and I cuddled next to Sesshomaru as we all fell to sleep.

It was finally the next morning; we both got up early to avoid any confrontation with Inuyasha and Kagome. He grabbed my hand and replied,

"Let's get out of here. We're going back to the castle."

I crinkled my eyebrows with concern,

"Are you sure it's alright? I mean you just got hurt."

He reassured me by rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb,

"Yes, I am fine Rin. I heal easily after all."

There was still doubt, but I followed him out of the hut nonetheless. We walked out hand in hand where we were spotted by Inuyasha and Kagome who was walking back from the store. Their stare lingered on our linked hands. I tried to drop my hands, hoping to tell them that it was nothing, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let go; his gaze locked on his brother's shocked face.

"What the heck, Sesshomaru? I thought you would never touch a human let alone hold hands with one!" Inuyasha stated.

"That is none of your business half-breed," Sesshomaru replied calmly as if this situation was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Of course it's my business! Weren't you the one who said that humans are filthy creatures? Weren't you the one who thought were weak and not worthy to be in the presence of demons such as yourself? Weren't you-" Inuyasha cried, but was stop by his brother's cold voice,

"That is enough, half-breed. If you want to know so badly then I will tell you. Rin here is to be my mate."

I could see the shock forming on their faces. Their jaws open wide, unable to say anything. They were left speechless. I could see the news setting into Kagome fast as she regained her composure and a smile appear on her face,

"Congratulations, Rin!"

When Inuyasha was still in his shocked state, and didn't respond Kagome took the liberty to bring the hanyou back to reality. She nudged the hanyou in the ribs, which made him snap out of it,

"Right, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah…Sure," Inuyasha replied hesitantly, while rubbing his sore ribs.

I could tell that Inuyasha still didn't accept the fact that his brother; my Sesshy was dating a human; a being whom he had despised for so long. I spoke up, hoping to wrap things up,

"Okay, well I guess we'll see you then." Sesshomaru and I continued on our way back to the castle.

"Bye!" Kagome waved.

Sesshomaru and I turned around and nodded, gesturing that we heard her and then we left. We walked in silence until we came to a clearing where we found Ah-un nibbling on some grass and flowers.

When we got close, the demon horse looked up and came over to us. I got on him and held tightly to the reins around his neck as he flew up alongside Sesshomaru.

About an hour later, we reached the castle and landed in the gardens. I got off Ah-un and walked into the castle with Sesshomaru by my side. We immediately went into the dining hall and sit down. The servant came out,

"What can I do for you, M' Lord?"

"Could you get dinner ready?" Sesshomaru replied. The servant bowed slightly and went into the kitchen. We waited for a while until she came back with our trays of food. I dug into the food happily while Sesshomaru took his time with his meal.

When we were finished and stuffed, Sesshomaru lead me up a couple flights of stairs and down a hall until we arrived in front of two huge, wooden doors.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and opened the doors to the room. He let me walking in first as he followed in after me. I could hear the doors click shut as I surveyed my surroundings for a bit.

There was an oak desk on one side of the room and a white canopy bed on the other. On the opposite wall, I could see a screen door leading out to the balcony. It was basically a simple room, but for me to be shown to this room must be special to Sesshomaru.

"I had this room made especially for you. Will you take it?"

I looked up at him,

"Really? This is mine to use?" I replied happily.

"Yes, use it to how you see fit," Sesshomaru replied into my ear as he brought me to his chest. I smiled happily,

"I will!"

In all the excitement of having my own room, I didn't notice Sesshomaru leaning down and began nuzzling the crook of my neck. I found that to be quite ticklish, but didn't show it. His tongue suddenly flitted out and began lapping at my skin, his sharp teeth grazing over softly to avoid puncturing. The warmth gathered in the pit of my stomach and a moan came out of my mouth. I blushed.

"Was that arousing, Rin?" I could hear the smirk in his voice, I covered my face with my hands to avoid the embarrassment. I could hear him chuckle before his grasp on me tightened,

"I love you so much, Rin."

I smiled happily at the words,

"I love you too, Sesshomaru. But there is one thing that's been bothering me."

"What is it?"

"If we do have children, and if they end up being hanyous, what will you do? As far as I know, you hate hanyous."

"Generally, I don't. Just because I hate Inuyasha who is a hanyou, doesn't mean that I hate hanyous. Even if that were true, as long as that child is a part of you, I could never hate it."

I smiled up at him as he looked down at me. He tucked me into bed with him beside me under the covers. We stayed like that until sleep fell upon us.

**RIN'S DREAM**

I woke to the feeling of coldness. I opened my eyes wider to notice that the sun had come up and Sesshomaru wasn't in the bed next to me. I got out of bed, still in my kimono from last night and headed out of the room. I walked down the hall, hoping to find someone who knew where Sesshomaru was. I spotted Makru up ahead and I walked on over to him,

"Morning, Makru. Do you happen to know where Sesshomaru disappeared off to so early in the morning?"

"Yes, he went off for a morning walk. He won't be back for a few hours. Are you planning to go after him?"

"Yes," I answered him. He gave me directions and I walked out of the castle based on the information given to me. Slowly I followed the directions, leading me to a forest behind the house. There was only one path that led in there and so I followed it, hoping it'll lead me to where Sesshomaru was.

The path finally came to a clearing and I found Sesshomaru there in the middle of it with cherry blossoms flying around. I could see another person there, but I couldn't make out who it was. I got a little closer to where they still didn't notice I was there and the person became clear. It was the female wolf demon from before.

"I love you so much, Sesshomaru." I heard the female dog demon reply. I hesitantly waited for Sesshomaru's push and harsh reply, but that didn't come. Instead, he brought her closer and my eyes only widen at the intimate interaction.

"I love you too, my love."I heard Sesshomaru reply back. It was a blow to my stomach as I stumbled back and leaned against one of the trees. Tears began rolling down my cheeks as I held in a sob, I ran off leaving the two at the clearing.

**END OF DREAM**

I woke up with my breathing labored. I looked over to the side and found Sesshomaru sleeping peacefully. A small smile appeared on my face as I looked at the familiar face of my love, he's still here within my grasp. Feeling reassured, I lay my head back down and fell into sleep once more.

**Hi everyone, Okay so many people asked me to update so here it is. I am sorry if Sesshoumaru is a little OC in this story but thats how I want him for it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was about an hour later that I woke up. I opened my eyes to see the sun coming in through the screen door of the balcony. I sat up and stretched the kinks out of my neck, then my eyes immediately traveled over to the body next to me. Sesshomaru was laying there with his eyes fixed on me. I was startled for a bit before playfully hit him on the arm,

"You were awake this whole time?"

"No, I was sleeping until a few minutes ago." Sesshomaru replied getting up into a sitting position next to me. I had to crane my neck to look at him, he had a smirk on his face.

"So I woke you? Sorry, Sesshy," I aplogized all the while smiling at him.

"Never use that name in public, got it?" Sesshomaru stated and I looked at him and wondered,

"But why? It's a cute nickname? I like it."

"I don't want other people to call me that. Only you."

"Okay!" I smiled happily. We both got out of bed and headed for our seperate baths. I went into the bath that was reserved for me and slid open the wooden door to be greeted with steam hitting my face. Inside the bath was a hot tub already bubbling away. A quick dip in there would definately sort out my tense muscles and its way better than taking a regular shower. I quickly undressed and carefully slid into the hot water. I sat there, sighing and relaxing.

Staring at the wooden ceiling and daydreaming about Sesshomaru. When I started to feel slightly dizzy, I got out of the tub and went to slip on my white robe. I discarded my kimono into the waste basket for the servants to pick up and exited the room. I headed down the hallway back into my room for a change. In my room, I walked on over to my closet and pulled the two doors open. Inside was a variety of kimonos in different colors and flowers. I grabbed a baby blue kimono with white carnations on it and a pale, yellow obi.

Undressing, I took my robe off and slipped on the kimono before tying the pale yellow obi around my waist. The obi took me a couple of tries before I finally got it secured around my waist; the first time was too loose, the second time was a little too tight that I couldn't breathe, and finally the third time was just perfect. Then with everything perfect and secured, I left my room and into the main hall where breakfast was served and spotted Sesshomaru who was already there. I sat in the seat opposite him and waited until the servants came out to serve us our breakfast.

When the food came, we began eating. During the meal, there were times where I had food on my face and didn't quite notice. I had wondered why Sesshomaru was staring at me a few times. Still not noticing the food on my face, Sesshomaru reached across the table with the napkin and wiped the food from my cheek. I blushed at what was happening, I almost died having to look like that, and for Sesshomaru to wipe it off! So the rest of breakfast, we both ate quitely.

When we were done with eating and the plates were in the process of being taken away, I asked,

"Could I talk to you, Sesshomaru?"

"Sure, Rin darling. Instead of talking in here, why don't we go out into the gardens?"

"Okay," I replied with my hands on my lap.

He stood up while I followed him from behind. We walked out of the dining hall and through the front doors where we walked a path out into the backyard and into the garden. We decided to sit under one of many huge Sakura trees. Sitting side by side under the shade with the cool breeze blowing on our face was peaceful. When we were seated Sesshomaru spoke up,

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Rin?"

I let out a breath of nervousness before I started,

"Well last night I had a weird but disturbing dream."

"Weird and disturbing? Interesting. What was it about?"

"Well, the dream started when I woke up and finding you not next to me. So, when I couldn't find you within the castle, I went out of grounds to search for you. Finally I found you in the middle of the forest clearing with someone..." I replied and then my voice started to waver for a bit. I could tell that Sesshomaru was waiting for me to continue. After a few minutes, I did so. When the dream was finally out in the open, there was a moment of silence. Sesshomaru sat there, not talking while I looked down at my lap in shame.

I could understand his shock of hearing that he had confessed his love to the dead dog demon, but to not talk? Or even deny it? A few more seconds of complete silence, an arm circled around my shoulders and pulled me over to Sesshomaru. I looked up at his face, wondering what his expression was. His expression was carefree and soft,

"I would never do that to you, Rin. You know that."

I could only nod, but the feeling of being betrayed welled up inside me and the waterworks came in waterfalls. I sobbed into his shoulders as he held me until the tears were all used up.

SESSHOMARU'S POV

I watched as Rin let the tears fall, letter her used my shoulder to cry on. This dream of hers about me and Akina really killed her. It was my fault that she was in this situation, that she was crying. Hugging her close to me until she finally stopped. I looked down to see her sleeping. Wanting her to be in a more comfortable position, I picked her up jumped up onto our balcony where I slid open the door and gently laid her in bed.

I securely covered her with the comforter and kissed her forehead lightly before I whispered words of regret,

"I am sorry that I have to do this, but I must leave you."

It was just this morning that I had come to this conclusion and thought that it would be better off it were to happen. Then I went over to the desk and wrote a note saying,

Rin,

I am sorry that I have to do this, but I must. I'm leaving to find and kill Naraku and won't be coming back until he is dead. I have entrusted you with Tokijin for protection. Do not come looking for me because I will immediately send you right back to the castle. You are not to leave the castle until I come back.

Love your's truly,

Sesshoumaru

I went over to the bed and lay the note next to her and took theTokijin out of my belt and place it down next to her as well. With one final glance, I headed off in search of Naraku.

I walked out onto the balcony and jumped off of it and over the wall and into the forest in the back of the castle and I neaded for Inuyasha's village.

I got there about 20 minutes later and I sniffed for Inuyasha's scent.I found it and it leades out of the village so I follow it.

I soon found him with Kagome by the well.I stopped in front of them and Inuyasha stood up and grabbed Tessiga.I said

"I am not here for a fight Inuyasha"

"Then what are you here for?"

"Do you know where Naruk is"

"Well the last time we heard was that he was in the northern lands in the makaru should know because the mountain is named after the lord of the norht"

"Hn"

I ran off towards the North.I ran threw the night and into the morning.I am finally at the mountains in the North.

**HI everyone, here is the next chapter, I am happy with the amount of reviews I have been getting, Keep them coming. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**RIN'S POV**

I woke up to find Tokajin beside me along with a note. The note read:

Rin,

I am sorry that I have to do this, but I must. I'm leaving to find and kill Naraku and won't be coming back until he is dead. I have entrusted you with Tokijin for protection. Do not come looking for me because I will immediately send you right back to the castle. You are not to leave the castle until I come back.

Love yours truly,

Sesshoumaru

"Sesshomaru, I don't care if they come after us. I am not leaving you." I whispered as I set the letter down on the bedside table and got out of bed. I walked over to the closet and changed into a demon slayer outfit which was black and had red stripes on it. I slipped on a belt in which I took Sokajan and Tokijin and secured them there. I walked out of the room while tying my hair up in a high ponytail and slipping on my black combat boots at the front door.

When I was outside, I pulled out an amulet from under my outfit and whispered the magic words,

"Let the powers of the moon and the light from the sun come out and behold the Phoenix."

The magic amulet started to pulse in my hand and the shoulder-length hair that I knew grew a few inches to which it was now down to my hips. The color of my hair also turned from brownish black to silver. On my cheeks, two pink stripes appeared and a red star had appeared on my forehead as well. It was like I was transforming from head to toe. My human fingernails turned long and sharp like claws, my teeth elongated and turned into fangs. My ears also changed into what seemed like elf ears.

Out of nowhere, I smelled Sesshomaru's scent but quite faintly. I realized that I was sniffing the air like a dog. As if to not lose the scent, I took off into the forest just outside of Inuyasha's village to the Northern mountains.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

As I was searching for Naraku, a sudden feeling of a demon coming near sent me into hiding. Minutes later, a female Inuyokai appeared out of nowhere sniffing the air. Then something caught my attention. For some strange reason, the Inuyokai had Tokijin strapped to her side. Wanting to confront the person, I walked out of my hiding spot and towards the female Inuyokai.

**Rin's POV**

I stopped in a forest clearing because I recognized Sesshoumaru's scent that was strong at this area. But looking around, he was no longer here. I sighed and was about to leave when someone came out from behind a tree. I turned to look at the intruder to see Sesshomaru himself. I smiled happily at his presence.

"Who are you? And why do you have my sword Tokajin?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. I could only smirk at him,

"Because Sesshomaru, I'm Rin and Tokajin here was given to me from you to use as protection."

And for the first time there was a look of shock on his face. He regained himself seconds later and replied,

"You can't be, I thought you were human?"

"I was never human, Sesshomaru. I'm a Inuyokai in disguise. You may know me as the ruler of the Eastern Lands."

"I do remember hearing that years ago Lord of the Eastern Land and his family all died leaving behind one daughter, but had disguised her as a human," Sesshomaru thought back. I nodded,

"Yes, Sesshoumaru that daughter is me."

As if seeing me for the first time, he walked over to me and hugged me,

"I haven't yet to find Naraku anywhere. He must be hiding at the moment."

"It would seem so. Why don't we head back to the castle considering it'll be dark soon," I replied.

"Yes."

We both took off towards the West at full speed. I looked beside me hoping to find Sesshomaru but he wasn't there. Instead, he was way behind me. I kept my focus of the castle and continued on running. Without taking a break, we ran until the next day when we finally spotted the castle in the horizon. By that night, I was getting exhausted and Sesshomaru was running right next to me. I turned around and he ran over to me and picked me up bridal style and ran into the castle.

He went up to our room and shut the door and locked it and ran over to the bed and laid me down and crawled ontop of me. In the spur of the moment, Sesshomaru crashed his lips down on mines in a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands into his hair to deepen the kiss between us. We parted for breath about 10 minutes later.

The rest of the night couldn't be explained with such simplicity. It was as if I was embraced with such pleasure and love from Sesshomaru that our mating took the whole night. The next morning, I woke up to find that the sun hasn't risen. My eyes still filled with sleep, I snuggled further into Sesshomaru's warmth and fell into a deep sleep.

**Hi everyone, just to let you all know there is only one more chapter then the sequel to this story. I know it will be short but I already had it wrote. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

I woke up about two hours later, I opened my eyes up and rubbed the sleep out of them. I do not feel Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around me. I sat up and looked around and I found him standing out on the balcony. I got up and grabbed a robe and put it on. I walked out onto the balcony and stood beside him and he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I lay my head on his chest. We stood there for a while in silence. After a while Sesshomaru said

"My love"

"Yes Sesshy" He looked down at me and said "What did you call me"

"Sesshy"

"Do not say that in front of anyone"

"Got yea" So we just stood there like that for the longest time until I said

"Sesshomaru do not you have some paper work that needs to be done"

"Yes, do you want to come to help me?"

"Sure" We walked in off the balcony. Sesshomaru said

"Why do not we go take a bath and change into some clean clothes"

"Yea"

So we walked into the bathroom and went over to the hot spring and undressed and got in. We then started to wash. When we finished we got out and we each grabbed a towel and dried off. We then grabbed two robes and put them on. We walked out of the bathroom and into a giant walk in closet. I saw that all my clothes and things have been moved into here. I picked out a violet kimono and put it on. Sesshomaru put on a dark blue hariko and pants. He took my hand and led me out of our closet and then out of our room. We walked down to Sesshomaru's office. We went in and sat down and started to do paper work. We worked all day not even stopping for breakfast, lunch, or supper. When we finally finished it is dark outside and Sesshomaru looked over to me and said

"You do know we did all the paper work?"

"Yea"

"Great that means we do not half to do this till we get some more"

"Ok"

So he picked me up bridal style and walked out of the room and up to the north wing. We went into the infirmary for the lord and his lady. He went over to the one bed and lay me down and he then left. The nurse then came in and shut the door behind her and came over to me and said

"Hello Lady Rin"

"Malla"

"Ok my Lady I am going to take a look at you"

"Ok" So with that she started to check me. When she finished she has a surprised look on her face when she looked at me. She said

"Lady Rin I have some news"

"What? did I catch something?"

"No My Lady you are pregnant" I looked at her with a shocked look on my face as well. After a while I finally said

"Are you serious"

"Yes"

"That's great"

I then got up and walked over to the door and opened it and found Sesshomaru pacing back and forth. When he spotted me he stopped and looked right at me. I ran to him and jumped onto him hugging him. I said

"Sesshomaru I am pregnant"

"That's great" He hugged me tighter to him and then said

"Come with me I have something to show you"

"Ok"

So he set me down and took my hand and he lead me out of the North wing and back over to the Western wing. He led me to a giant silver door, he opened it and I looked inside. The room is very dark so I walked in beside Sesshomaru. I let my demonic visions get used to the dark but what I see next made me gasp. In front of me is a pure Gold kimono with Diamonds all over it. There is also a pair of glass slippers, Diamond necklace, and a Diamond Tera. I looked over at Sesshomaru and said

"Is that all for me Sesshomaru?"

"Yes my love, it is all for you" I walked over to it and touched the kimono. I gasped at how soft it was. Sesshomaru came over to me and said

"Why do not you go to put it on"

"Ok"

So I grabbed all it and walked behind a shojo screen. I took off my kimono and put this kimono on. I then slipped into the glass slippers. I then put on my jewelry. I then walked out from behind the the screen and I saw Sesshomaru gasp. He then used his demonic speed and ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as close to him and he could. He bent down and started to nuzzle my neck. He then said

"O my Rin you are the most beautiful thing ever to walk this earth" I can tell my face is getting red because it is hot. I said

"Why thank you Sesshy"

I hugged him and then he let go of me and went over and picked up my kimono. He then came back over and took my hand and lead me out of the room and to our own. He leads me down to a room that I have never been to before. He opened the door and lead me into a room that is almost identical to Sesshomaru's office. Except this one has baby blue walls and little chairs and pillows all over the place. I turned around to Sesshomaru and said

"Sesshoumaru what is this?"

"This is your office and all the things you will need to plain the ball is here"

"Great, do you want me to start now"

"If you want to, I will go and also do my part of the work that I half to do"

"Ok love"

I got on my tippy toes and kissed his then left closing the door behind him. I went over to my desk and sat down on my very comfy chair. I picked up a scroll and opened it to find all the names of the Lords, Ladys, and their children that are invited. I set it down and picked up another scroll and opened it with all the the other people that are invited. So I got all the invitations out and started to make them all up. I finished all of them about five hours later. I looked out the balcony doors and the sun is in the middle of the sky which means it is late in the after noon. I got a little bag and stuffed all the invitations in it. I then got up and walked out of my office and I looked for the messenger. When I finally found him I went over to him and he bowed to me and I said

"Please get up"

"Yes Lady Rin" So he stood up and I said

"I have a bag of invitations here that I need you to believer for the ball"

"Yes Lady Rin"

I gave him the bag and he bowed to me and took off. I went back to my office and started on some other stuff for the ball. I finished about four hours later. I looked down at everything is half way done. Now all I half to do is decorate the rooms and see who all is coming. I looked out the balcony doors and the sun is setting so I stood up and walked out of my office. I walked down to the main hall and into the dinning hall where I found Sesshomaru. I went over and sat down beside him and the servant's came out of the kitchen with our food. They came over to us and set it down in front of us. They bowed to us and left so we started to eat. When we finished Sesshomaru said

"Are you tired my love"

"Yes, I think I want to go take a bath and go to bed"

"Ok"

So he stood up and came over to me and took my hand and I stood up with the help of him. We walked out of the dinning hall and up the stairs and to our room. We went in and into the bathroom and over to the hot spring. We undressed and got in and we both started to bath. When we finished we got out and Sesshomaru got us both towels. He gave me one and we both dried off. I then got another one for my hair and dried it. I then set both of them down and we each grabbed our robes and pulled them on. I went over to the sink and got my hair brush and started to brush out my hair. When I finished we both walked out of our bathroom and over to our dresser.

We got our night clothes out and we put them on. We went over to our bed and pulled the covers down. We lay down and Sesshomaru pulled the covers over us. He wrapped his arms around me and we lay our heads down and soon fell asleep. I woke up sometime around dawn but I am not sure because when I looked out the window the sun is barley up. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked down at Sesshomaru to find him fast asleep. I could not help but smile. I thought

'I love you so much my dear Sesshomaru. You look so beautiful just laying there sound asleep'

I then broke out of my thoughts and got out of bed. I walked into the bathroom and over to the hot spring. I undressed and got in and started to relax. I stayed in there for a half a hour before I finally started to bath. When I finished I got out and grabbed a towel and started to dry off. I grabbed my robe and slipped it on and went over to the sink and did the rest of my morning stuff. When I finished I walked out of the bathroom and into the closet. I picked out a black kimono with red cherries on it. I took my robe off and put the kimono on. I then walked out of the closet and I found Sesshomaru gone. I walked out onto the balcony and looked out into the sunrise. I smiled and thought to myself

'I really am here. I am the Lady of the Western Lands, and I am Sesshomaru's mate'

I was so distracted I did not hear someone walked out onto the balcony with me till I heard

"It is a beautiful sunrise my dear"

"Yes it is Sesshomaru" He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me to his chest. I sited and he said

"Why did you do that my love?

"Because I feel like I am being treated like a queen, but yet I am not one"

He turned me around and I looked at the floor. He put his hand under my chin and made me look him in the eye. He then said

"You are a queen my love. You always will be to me. You are the Lady of the Western Lands now"

"Yes I know"

"I have a question? When was the last time you have visited the Eastern Lands"

"Before you found me"

"That has been over ten years my love"

"Yes, I know but when I left I put my most trusted general in charge. I know the Eastern Lands are in the best of hands"

"Yes, I know which general you mean, General Vicare"

"Yes, he was always like and Uncle to me"

"Yes, you know what we should do"

"What?"

"Combine the Eastern and Western Lands"

"Yes we should, but when?"

"At the ball"

"Ok"

**two Months**

The ball came and left. The Eastern and Western Lands were combined. I have gown in size since both can feel our baby's kick inside me. I cannot wait for the day our baby will be born. Both of us cannot.

**Hi everyone, Okay this was the last chapter of the story. I know it went by fast, there will the the sequel I will publish soon. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	8. Chapter Sequel

**Sequel**

**8 Months later**

I had delivered a healthy baby boy which we have named and Inuyasha have finally stopped fighting and are now getting along. Kagome and Inuyasha have matted and now Sango and Miroku has gotten married and are living in Kaede's village. I have melted Sesshomaru's icy cold heart shows emotion to everyone now. Inuyasha and Kagome have moved into the castle. Everyone is happy and content with how things are now.

**16 Years later**

It has now been 16 years since the birth of our little boy and has now grown into a handsome young man. Kagome and Inuyasha had a daughter named Jade and she is a beautiful young lady. Only months separate there both get along so good.

We are now expecting again. I hope this time I have a girl so I can have a little girl to fuss over. Right now me and Kagome are out in the garden sitting under a sakura tree watching Maru and Jade play. I looked over at the entrance to the castle and found Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walking towards us. When they got over to us they sat down beside us. Sesshomaru lifted me into his lap. I laid my head down on his chest and I seen Inuyasha do the same to Kagome. I heard Sesshomaru said

"I have the perfect family"

"Yes we do love"

He laid his hand down on my stomach and I thought

_The best family in the world is all mine. I guess two half's have come together to make a whole'_

**Hi everyone, okay this was the sequel, I know this story went by fast and it has now come to its end. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and read this story, without you I probably would not of continued. Please review and tell me what you though about the sequel.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
